Bitter
by Kei Tree
Summary: Jareth after his defeat...


AN: I know, its not another chapter for Sacrifices but I get distracted   
easily... new ideas, glitter, bright shiny objects... ohh a feather.   
Dunno why I wrote this. Bored I guess. =) Its a tad melancholy but oh   
well. This *is* a songfic and, annoying as they are, I get a kick out of   
writing them sometimes. Deal. LOL... Till next time.  
  
~Kei  
  
Disclaimers: Characters and lyrics aren't mine, my aren't I a   
*wonderfully* creative writer!... hehe... Sarah, the Labryinth and   
even, damn it, Jareth are all copyright Jim Henson Std and most likely   
many other irate people I'm not aware of. Song, title, and lrics are   
copyright to the fabulous band Nine Days. They rock in an easy rock   
sort of way and yeah their other songs are just as good as   
Absolutely(Story of a Girl), at least in my opinion. ;)  
  
Kay. I'm done now.  
  
Really.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Bitter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In my heart sent my confession my condolence,   
You're indefinite you're incompetent inconsiderate.   
You're so childish,  
I will push you out of what is real out of my head.   
You can stick and drown at your residence of disappointments,   
Are of yours to come.   
So embrace them oh my shallow one today,*   
  
  
Jareth lounged admong the branches of the mighty oak tree next to   
Sarah's bedroom window. The flimsy curtains were drawn, the window   
closed, but he didn't have to see Sarah to know where she was. To   
picture her curled up amid strewn sheets, surrounded by fairy tale   
creatures that wouldn't, couldn't grant her her dreams.   
  
Heaven forbid.  
  
Sleeping, lost to those abandoned dreams- perhaps with a beloved   
stuffed animal nestled in arms that had refused him, the Goblin King.  
  
Fool.  
  
Girl.  
  
Child.  
  
Damn it.  
  
  
*If I could change anything then I would change everything.   
These bitter days shall remain.*   
  
  
What was said was said. What was done was done. She had decided.   
She had chosen. Life went on and left behind the one man who Time   
bowed to, bent to. Jareth growled.  
  
  
*I don't ask for your forgiveness I don't care much for your actress.   
That's just you though shallow and selfish.   
So I go now oh my hollow one today.   
If I could change anything then I would change everything.   
These bitter days shall remain.*  
  
  
Misleading child, with her big eyes and trembling lower lip. Dreamer,   
cowardly dreamer. When offered her heart's desire she turned away.   
What dreamer did that? Jareth sat straighter and glared holes through   
the window, mouth a line of down turned, well cultured disgust.   
Disgust and, and longing, and bitter, bitter, anger.  
  
  
*So carry your blues behind your eyes,   
Don't flatter yourself I will survive.   
So carry your blues your own denial.   
Your feathers are gone you'll never fly.*  
  
  
Jareth snarled and transformed in a moment, leaving a disgruntled owl   
in place of a fuming, defeated King. He didn't need a mortal's love.   
He didn't need a woman who had refused the stars. Who had refused her  
heart. Who had refused HIM. Let her suffer. Let her wonder what   
might have been. Let her whisper his name.   
  
See if he answered.  
  
See if he cared.  
  
Let her long for his breath on her neck, his hands in hers. Let her   
search for the flight of an owl on a moon lit night. Let her dream   
never to be granted dreams of a love sick Goblin King. She could have  
been his Queen. She could have flown beside him. She could have seen   
the stars, the sky, as no mere human did.  
  
Jareth screeched in fury and took flight in a flurry of ruffled   
feathers.  
  
  
*If I could change anything,   
Then I would wipe the years away.   
If I could change anything,   
Then I would wipe the years away.   
If I could change anything,   
Then I would change everything.   
These bitter days shall remain.*  
  
  
Sarah swallowed as an owl's fierce call pierced the quiet of the   
night. She stopped dead in her tracks, heart in her throat as she   
looked towards heaven.   
  
Nothing, forever nothing. Haunted by owls, by crystals, by what ifs.   
Stalked by memories of a warmth too disturbing to be make believe in a   
mismatched King's eyes. Years had passed since that night but even   
still fresh 'yesterday' paled with the thirteen hours that had changed   
her life forever, so long ago.   
  
She sighed, once, and continued her nightly walk, eyes downcast as she   
hid familiar tears. A white owl watched her, silent, from the shelter   
of nearby trees.  
  
  
*Since you're gone I'm much better than you.   
So carry your blues behind your eyes,   
Don't flatter yourself I will survive.   
So carry your blues your own denial.   
Your feathers are gone you'll never fly.   
She'll never fly.*  
  
  
Jareth stood on a balcony overlooking his Labyrinth, face impassive,   
eyes cold. His arms were folded across a broad chest and far away, in   
the distance, you could see a young woman struggling through the   
maze. She had two hours left. There was no way in hell she was   
making it.  
  
She was not the first since Sarah, and she would not be the last.   
Dozens had tried, none had succeeded over the years. None ever   
would. And even Sarah hadn't been worthy of her triumph. Old anger   
that, old pain, old bitterness. It welled in his throat, choked him   
and the King of the Goblins frowned before shrugging the unwanted   
memories away.  
  
Memories of a silver dress and a dance stolen. Of wide eyes and open,   
unbelievable defiance. Of songs that shouldn't have been sung. Of   
words that shouldn't have been said. Of warmth that shouldn't have   
been felt.   
  
Jareth cursed the only woman he had ever loved- for her foolishness,   
and for his own... 


End file.
